


Reunion

by cloud_aura



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_aura/pseuds/cloud_aura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: This is my AU of Stahma and Kenya's reunion. This is just a little romantic drabble between the two ladies who  is one of my favs ships by the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Stahma's POV:**

Here I am, drowning my sorrows in drink at the Need/Want. Between Datak's threats and Kenya's kidnapping, it's all I can do to numb the emotions swirling inside my heart. Kenya. That's a name I've thought about all the time since that fateful day in the forest. She haunts my dreams and terrorizes my nightmares.

It was a mistake of disposing her, and instead I should've gotten rid of Datak. But how was I supposed to know he was going to murder an Earth Republic officer and then break-out of prison? I'm not psychic, but I shouldn't of been so hasty with Kenya either. She would've been much easier to control, and we could've been partners and equals. That opportunity is lost however, if Amanda and Nolan can't rescue in her time.

God, I feel so guilty. I hope she'll forgive me if she's still alive. I know she was lying when she said I was just another client to her. Her eyes betrayed her words, and she hid it under a mask of indifference. Had I known all of this would've happen, I would've asked Kenya to come with me and run away together. We could've had a fresh start away from this living hell.

Everything is crumbling down around me, and the only thing keeping me going is hope. Hope that Kenya is okay and that she'll return safely to Defiance. To me. What special power do these Rosewater women have to draw you in like a moth to a flame? Stupid question Stahma. You know the exact reason you were attracted to the younger sister. The charm, the soulful eyes, the excitement, the fascination, the beauty, the compassion, the strong will, the toughness, the raw vulnerability, and the strength to do what's necessary for survival.

Datak had these qualities once, but now he's corrupted my anger, vengeance, power, and greed. Kenya is a perfect mate for me, if only it's not too late. She'll make a good replacement for Datak since Alak clearly doesn't possess the qualities. I'm not going to let all my hard work these last few months slip out of my hand by my ex-husband and his scheme. It's my turn now, and he can either submit or die. Either way, I will take over, with Kenya by my side.

While I'm excited, I can't help but wonder how the hell Kenya escaped, if that's what happened. I doubt it though, and who knows what those Voltanis Collective bastards did to her while she was gone. Poor woman. But, I can help mend her brokenness, just like she did with me when we began our affair so long ago. I pray it's not too late.

While I'm lost in my thoughts, I hear the doors creak open to reveal Nolan, Amanda, and Kenya. I just stare in their direction in disbelief. It's not possible is it? Of course it is with both Nolan and Amanda. They are by far two of the most stubborn humans I've ever met which in an odd way adds to their appeal. The three of them are making their rounds by first beginning with Irisa and Tommy, followed by Christie and Alak, then Rafe, and finally her shining, pale green eyes connect with my lilac ones. Neither one of us says anything, but Kenya breaks apart from the group and walks over to me. 'Shatko.' I curse under my breath. What do I say?

"Kenya?!" I reply, shocked as she approaches me. "Yep. It's me. I've missed you Stahma." She smiles before pulling me into a comforting embrace. I hesitate for a moment, but decide to return the gesture. We break apart and she sits down next to me on an accompanying stool. "I'm so sorry for everything. It's my fault you went through all of this heartbreak. If I could do it differently, I would Kenya. I hope you believe me when I tell you this, I'm not lying. And I missed you too." I confess.

She just nods in sympathy and reaches over to grasp my hand. "I know. I understand why you did it. You felt trapped and desperate, and retaliated against me. You viewed me as a threat for your own survival, and I could never condemn you for something I would've done as well. And I forgive you, it's just…" She sighs. "What?" I curiously ask the younger woman.

She continues, "I just wish you would've confided in me more, we could've come up with a plan together as a couple. I wanted to give you freedom from your oppression and provide happiness for you. I always knew deep down that this cold bitch persona is a facade, and the real you is still hidden waiting to reveal itself. I saw it a few times when we were together, and I truly believe that with a little more time and different circumstances, it would've been so much better for the both of us. I'm hoping that we can continue exploring and growing our relationship, if you would like that of course."

After letting her speech sink in, I make my decision. I lean over and kiss her softly on the lips. It's short, but got the message across to her. "Hmm...Is that a yes?" She smirks. I laugh. "Yes." I gently squeeze her hand. "Good. So, both Nolan and Amanda got me up to speed on the whole situation here. Do you have a plan for Datak? He should be our first priority before focusing on the Earth Republic." She observes.

Without skipping a beat, "Actually, I do have some ideas if you're willing to support me with it and be willing to do what needs to be done." I tell her. "Are you kidding? I did ask didn't I? And besides, I want to see Datak get a taste of his own medicine." She answers triumphantly. I just chuckle and give her another light peck on the cheek. "Okay." I nod my head.

"Now before we start planning your ex-husband's demise, I believe we have some making up to do. Would you care to join me upstairs for a little rest and relaxation on the house? And Lord knows the both of us have earned it. " She flirts. "Of course. I thought you'd never ask. And you never have anything on the house." I respond. She giggles. "Well, my sister agreed to give me the brothel back, so that's my first executive decision as boss is to eradicate that silly rule." She jokes. I laugh some more and we start heading upstairs.

I take one final glance down at my other friends. They all smile up to me, and I can't help but feel lucky. They are amazing, even if I don't always acknowledge it. Once this Datak thing blows over, maybe I'll start doing it, showing my appreciation. Maybe of course, I mean I do have this cold bitch reputation to uphold. However, I definitely need to show Kenya some appreciation right now. I've been craving it since her return.

When Kenya and I reach the top of the stairs, she pulls me into a random room and we fall on the bed. She rolls over to face me and whispers in my ear, "I love you." I feel this strange sensation rippling through my body. Umm, goosebumps? Is that what humans call them? Whatever it is, it's real stimulating. "I love you too. Now shut up, and kiss me." "Your wish is my command." Kenya answers.

**The End.**

_P.S-I am planning on doing a sequel to this one where Stahma and Kenya get revenge on Datak, and they discuss with Amanda and Nolan what happened to Kenya during her disappearance._


End file.
